Amy Sorel (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)
Amy Sorel (エイミ・ソレル, Eimi Soreru) is a character in the Soul series of fighting games. Physical Appearance In her debut appearance, Amy is the smallest character and noticably young, she had green eyes and vermillion hair tied into elaborately curled pigtails. In Soulcalibur IV, her eyes changed colour to red. She is the only character to dress in a Gothic Lolita theme. Personality Amy has a generally calm and collected nature within and out of battle. She usually interacts with a slight sense of arrogance in her attitude towards opponents. Trivia General *Amy's age is officially listed as 'unknown'. However, a hint at her age is hidden in Raphael's extended Soulcalibur II profile, which states that she was "less than 10" when he first met her. *Amy's hair isn't naturally curled, as you can see in Soulcalibur II intro she has very straight, stiff hair. However, she is a natural redhead. *Her Destined Battle in Soulcalibur III is Raphael, and her Destined Battle in Soulcalibur IV is Kilik. *Amy shares several moves with Raphael, such as Bloody Funeral, Undertaker and Pure Sacrifice. *In Soulcalibur IV, Amy's secondary costume is a palette swap. *Amy is the shortest female character in the series. Because of this, when certain throws are used on her, one example being Raphael's Death Puppet, there is a noticeable distance between the area where she is and the area where the throwing character is supposedly manipulating her. In Death Puppet Raphael is supposed to put his sword under the opponent's neck, but when used on Amy, the sword is above her head, though she reacts the same way. *Amy, shortly after Raphael, appears in the Soulcalibur II introduction. This is the first time within the Soul series that a character appears before becoming a playable character. *In the fan-made series Dead Fantasy, Final Fantasy character Rinoa uses a fighting style that vaguely resembles that of Amy's. *As a character, Amy's script is somewhat limited. In Soulcalibur III, she is only capable of saying her own name (and only does so in the VS Screen when a button is pressed). In Soulcalibur IV she is given lines, but her Japanese voice-over of her Critical Finish does not have an opening line and she has no lines in her ending. *Heather Hogan is always the English voice of Amy, but her Japanese voice depends on which media her Japanese voice actress voiced her. **Amy has a tiny voice because Kanako Tateno makes her sound like that after she voiced her first. This Japanese voice has been heard in most media: ***The Soulcalibur TV show (Japanese dub) ***Soulcalibur III ***Soulcalibur: Battles of the Ages ***Soulcalibur: A New Legend (Japanese dub) ***Soulcalibur Endless Rage ***Arthur (Japanese dub) ***Barney & Friends home videos (Japanese dub) ***The Adventures of Barney & Arthur (Japanese dub) **Hitomi Nabatame is the second Japanese voice actress to voice Amy, making her sound deeper than Tateno's. This Japanese voice is only heard in Soulcalibur IV, Journey to the Abyss and VI. Soulcalibur III *According to Tristan Kersh, Amy's outfit and her voice are not available in Character Creation mode. However, another bonus character, Lynette and has the same voice as Amy's. *In Soulcalibur III: Arcade Edition, Amy has a specially-designed alternate costume which is not available in the console versions of the game. Soulcalibur IV *Amy taunts "I don't understand." If she taunts to Raphael, she says "Huh....Stupid." *Amy's eyes were originally green. Like Raphael, they changed colours after becoming malfested. *Amy and Marienbard share the same voice and at the same time are the most faithful to Raphael. *Amy's nickname is "Fluttering Butterfly of the Night", which happens to be the name of her equipment in character creation mode (i.e. Night Butterfly Boots). Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny *Amy has both Night Butterfly Boots and Night Butterfly Socks in Character Creation Mode, the only difference between the two is that Night Butterfly Socks have leggings (and still have boots), while Night Butterfly Boots are lacking any leggings. Soulcalibur V *In his artwork, Raphael is holding Amy's skull ornament with a torn ribbon. This most likely means that during the seventeen years between Soulcalibur IV and Soulcalibur V, Amy was lost and he is looking for her. *Amy's weapon, Albion, appears as one of Raphael's weapons, now being named after Amy herself. Soulcalibur VI *During her reveal trailer, an orb resembling Viola's appears as well as her theme, "Dance of the Oracle" plays. This further suggest that they can be the same person. **In her Soul Chronicle, it is confirmed that Viola and Amy are the same person. *In some cutscenes in her Soul Chronicle, Amy wears the same outfit in Soulcalibur III. **Ryouichi Fujimoto felt sad when parts of Amy's Soulcalibur III outfit are not in Creation Mode. However, he confirmed that parts of her Soulcalibur IV outfit are available in Creation Mode after patch 1.30 has been installed. Category:Soul Calibur Characters Category:Characters who have a tiny voice